


Sharp Dressed Man

by agrajag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: It was nearing Poe's lunch break when someone walked in who was decidedlynota customer. He was wearing a navy blue suit, that had black lapels, with a black turtleneck and shoes that Poe literally could see his reflection in. That was not how any of the other customers who had come into Maz's shop dressed. They dressed like Poe: graphic tee, jeans, and sneakers of some sort. Not that Poe was complaining about how the man was dressed. He was doing the exact opposite of complaining. He was staring.





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> i literally saw [this](http://kadebronson.tumblr.com/post/168730285213/lesbianchrispine-orarewedancy) tumblr post and immediately wrote this

Jessica had gotten Poe the job at Maz's Comics and Games when the semester had ended complaining that Poe needed to carry his weight with bills at the apartment they shared with Snap, but Poe knew it was really because he was simply driving the two of them up the wall. Flying wasn't the only thing Poe cared about, but without school work to keep him occupied, Poe didn't have much else to do it seemed like. So Jessica put in a good word with Maz, and two days later, Poe was starting his first day. The store was located in the local mall, so it got plenty of business, and two hours in he realized there was never going to be a dull moment. He already had an extensive discussion with one of the customers about the inherent queerness of X-Men and talked another into buying all of the Stark family Funko POPs because, duh, you can't break them up again, man.

It was nearing Poe's lunch break when someone walked in who was decidedly _not_ a customer. He was wearing a navy blue suit, that had black lapels, with a black turtleneck and shoes that Poe literally could see his reflection in. That was not how any of the other customers who had come into Maz's shop dressed. They dressed like Poe: graphic tee, jeans, and sneakers of some sort. Not that Poe was complaining about how the man was dressed. He was doing the exact opposite of complaining. He was staring.

Jessica snorted as she snuck up behind him, leaned in, and said, "Better close your mouth there, fella. I think you're drooling."

"Shut up, Pava," Poe whispered under his breath. He stood up tall, straightened the edge of his graphic tee, and went over to the not customer. The extremely handsome and well dressed not customer. "Excuse me, sir. How may I help you?"

"Oh hello," the man said, smiling at Poe. "I work at Solo and Organa Suits across the hallway, and our microwave has been broken for awhile. My bosses keep saying they'll get a new one. Anyway, we've been using the one in the shop next door, but wouldn't you know it, it broke too. Uh, so anyway, I was wondering if we could use yours? Oh, and I'm Finn, by the way."

Poe laughed.

"Nice to meet ya, Finn. I'm Poe. And of course. Here, I'll show you to the back room."

They headed into the back room, waved to Maz who was finishing up her lunch, and Finn put his food into the microwave.

"Thank you for this," Finn said as he waited for his food to heat up. "And not to impose, but in about half an hour, my coworker Rey will probably need to use it to, if that's alright."

"Of course," Poe and Maz said at the same time.

Maz gave Poe _a look_ and cleaned up the table before leaving the back room. God, Poe never wanted the suit shop to fix their microwave, but also he really hoped they did because Jessica and now his new boss weren't going to let him live this down.

Sadly, it only took about two minutes and forty seconds for Finn's lunch to cook, and before Poe knew it, he was out the door and walking back to Solo and Organa Suits.

At least one thing made him feel better. Exactly half an hour later, Finn's coworker Rey came in, equally dressed to the nines, and Jessica walked into a display for the new Avengers movie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Finn came in, carrying a box of take out from a Chinese restaurant. It was a bit of a contrast to his burgandy suit which was... shiny. Poe didn't know fashion. He couldn't come up with a better word to describe it.

"Hello Poe," he said cheerfully.

Poe was pretty sure his heart stopped.

"Poe says hello back," Jessica said with a smirk. "Also, he wanted to ask, in exchange for microwave privelages if we could use the bathroom at your shop? We don't have one in here, and the mall's bathrooms are, like, a ten minutes walk away."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Poe said quickly.

Finn laughed and nodded.

"Of course. It's the least we can do, what with me and Rey in and out of here for, well, who knows how long."

"Thanks," Poe said before Jessica could. It had been his idea, after all. He was going to take full credit.

"Cool," Jessica said. "I'm gonna head over now, then. You'll be alright by yourself, Poe?"

Poe shooed her away even though that meant he would have to stay and watch the counter while Finn went into the back room to heat up his food. He waved to Finn as he left the shop and sighed wistfully as he watched him leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed, and Poe most certainly was not trying to dress nicer despite what Jessica said. So he was wearing a flannel and khakis. It wasn't like he was trying to impress Finn. Something that simple wouldn't impress the man who wore suits to die for on a daily basis.

Besides, it wasn't like Jessica was wearing a dress that day. Poe couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen Jessica wear a dress and they'd been best friends since they'd been four.

So, pot meet kettle.

Finn came in that day wearing a deep purple suit and... gloves. _Gloves._

Poe was certain he was going to pass out. He'd hit his head on the counter on his way down and bleed out among comic books and over priced card games. How was Jessica going to tell his father? This was not the way he had ever imagined he'd go out.

Finn smiled at him as he always did and as they stood in the back room while his leftover pizza heated up, he said, "I love your shirt."

Well, at least it was a lovely way to go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your pining is starting to scare away customers," Maz said that Monday morning as soon as Poe came into the shop. "I need you to talk to Finn about your feelings."

"What feelings? All I do is admire how good looking he is for roughly two to four minutes a day. I've barely had a conversation with the guy."

"Then have one!" Maz said. "You two obviously like each other. You'll have time to get to know each other on your first date."

"Oh no, no, no," Poe protested. "Finn can't get to know me. He'll figure out what a nerd I am."

Maz looked around her shop and then turned back to Poe.

"Point taken," Poe said quietly. "Okay, I'll try to ask him out today, then."

"Who are you asking out?"

Poe froze. After several seconds had passed, Maz had to physically turn him around so he was facing Finn who was in the shop far too early to be there to heat up his lunch. Poe actually was positive that Solo and Organa's Suits didn't open until an hour after Maz's shop, even. Finn shouldn't have been in the mall yet.

He was still dressed impeciably, though.

Was that crushed velvet? His suit was crushed velvet.

Poe gasped.

"He's going to ask you out," Maz said. Poe glared at her and she shrugged. "You weren't actually going to, so I'm saving us all the trouble."

"Oh thank God," Finn said. "I, uh, actually was here to... ask you out." He smiled softly. "So I'm glad you weren't asking someone else out."

"You were going to..." Poe pointed to himself.

"Yeah, Rey, Han, and Leia, my bosses, all said they were getting tired of my 'pining' as they put it."

"I'm glad that everyone at your shop has had it just as tough the past few weeks," Maz said. "I wasn't suffering alone."

Jessica came out of the storage room, carrying a box of comics she had to set up on the shelves.

"You weren't alone," she said. "Don't forget about me."

"Don't start," Maz said with a point of her finger. "You're next."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poe had almost expected Finn to show up to their first date wearing a suit, even if that would have been a bit much for a movie, but when he met up with Finn in the movie theater's lobby, Finn was wearing a graphic tee and jeans.

"You look... comfortable," Poe said.

Finn laughed.

"Yeah, I _love_ suits. Like, I'm so lucky to do something I love, but it _does_ get a little tiresome having to dress up every day. I promise, this is how I dress on my days off. I'm not doing grocery shopping in a three piece suit."

"You're denying everyone at that grocery store the sight of you in one of your amazing suits?" Poe asked with mock surprise. "That's just rude."

"Come on," Finn said, laughing some more. "We're gonna miss our movie."

Poe had told Finn the other day when they were planning their date that he could pick the movie, and he was happy to see it was the one he had wanted to see as well. Perhaps he and Finn did have things in common. Looks and good taste. Poe had hit the jackpot.

When the movie was over, they headed to a coffee shop, where Finn insited on paying for Poe's drink, and they discussed the movie in extreme detail.

"God, I didn't realize you were a huge nerd," Poe said after Finn had finished his tangent about everything they did wrong with the characterization.

"Well, I'm gonna take that as a compliment since it came from the king of nerds."

"Oh yeah, no, it was totally a compliment. I'm so glad we can talk about this kind of stuff together. Even if it's shop talk for me."

"I could teach you about suits."

Poe knew Finn meant it as a joke, but he started nodding excitedly.

"I'd actaully like that. I'm an adult. I probably should get a suit for special ocassions."

"Cool. I think I know a guy who could help you with that," Finn said as he reached across the table and held Poe's hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fall semester had started, so Poe was working less hours at Maz's Comics and Games, so he hadn't been around when the new jewelry shop opened next door. He came in for his shift after his morning classes one day, and Finn was coming in to heat up his lunch. He looked a little disgruntled. Poe leaned over the counter and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Those guys at the new jewelry shop..."

"What did they do?" Poe asked, immediately going into defensive boyfriend mode. "Which one of them do I have to beat up?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. They just dress... terribly."

Poe looked down at his Firefly shirt. He'd had it since he was a teenager so there were a couple of holes along the hem.

"Yeah, how dare they."

"Their suits aren't even fitted. How can you trust someone who can't even be bothered to have their jackets taken in?"

"Of course. They must be lying scoundrals."

Poe realized he'd have to go somewhere else for their engagement rings, then. Well, that was going to be farther down the line, so hopefully by then he wouldn't be so lazy as to pick the shop based on convenience.


End file.
